swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Podrace
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges In this Skill Challenge, the heroes are sponsoring a Pod racer in the Ando Overland event, which features 12 racers. Two of the heroes operate a two-seater racing pod, and the other members of the party act as pit crew, spotters, and crew chiefs. The heroes' goal is to secure victory in the three-lap Podrace. This skill challenge is broken into three phases that describe what happens as the race progresses. The Podrace Statistics (CL 6) Complexity: 3 (11 Successes before 3 Failures) Podrace Phase 1 The first lap of the race is relatively straightforward. Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Phase: * Initiative (DC 22): The Pilot can attempt to use quick reflexes to get off to a quick start, while other heroes can try to look ahead in the race to anticipate trouble. * Knowledge (Tactics) (DC 17): The Copilot or crew chief can make a Knowledge (Tactics) check to analyze enemy flight patterns and advise the Pilot on the best path to grab the lead. * Perception (DC 22): The spotter, Copilot, or any other character with a clear view of the track can look for danger on the track ahead, or identify which racers are reckless and which ones are likely to allow the heroes' Pod racer to draft behind them. * [[Pilot|'Pilot']] (DC 17): The Pilot of the Podracer can make a Pilot check to attempt some fancy flying, dancing the Vehicle around opponents or across safer ground. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Phase: * Degrees of Failure: The outcome of this Phase depends on the number of Failures the heroes accrue. The fewer Failures the heroes have at the end of the first lap, the better their finishing position. * Extreme Success: Any hero who succeeds on a Skill Check by 10 or more earns two Successes instead of one. * Recovery: Any hero who succeeds on a Skill Check by 5 or more can forfeit that Success in exchange for removing one Failure. Success and Failure Success: When the heroes have earned four Successes, move on to Phase 2 of the race. Failure: '''If the heroes accrue no Failures during the first lap, their racer is in the lead at the end of the lap. If they accrue one or two Failures, their racer is in the middle of the pack at the end of the lap. If they accrue three Failures, their racer crashes, but no one is harmed. Podrace Phase 2 When Phase 2 begins, so does the second lap of the race. As the competition nears its midpoint, the heroes' Pod racer has a chance to make a short pit stop. At this point, the heroes notice that a rival pit crew is acting suspiciously- one of its members sneaks into a covered parts shed while dragging a Droid. '''Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Phase: * Mechanics (DC 22): The Pod racer makes a pit stop that is quick and efficient, allowing the heroes to make fast repairs without losing too much ground. * Pilot (DC 17): The Pilot of the Podracer continues to try to outmaneuver his or her opponents. Additionally, the Pilot might try to engage in aggressive tactics, running other racers off the course. * Stealth (DC 27): Any hero on the pit crew can try to sneak into the parts shed where the rival crew member dragged the Droid. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Phase: * Degrees of Failure: The outcome of this Phase depends on the number of Failures the heroes accrue. The fewer Failures the heroes have at the end of the second lap, the better their finishing position. * Extreme Success: Any hero who succeeds on a Skill Check by 10 or more earns two Successes instead of one. * Recovery: Any hero who succeeds on a Skill Check by 5 or more can forfeit that Success in exchange for removing one Failure. Success and Failure Success: When the heroes have earned a total of seven Successes, move on to Phase 3 of the race. Failure: '''If the heroes accrue no Failures during the second lap, their racer is in the lead at the end of the lap. If they accrue one or two Failures, their racer is in the middle of the pack at the end of the lap. If they accrue three Failures, their racer crashes, but no one is harmed. Podrace Phase 3 When Phase 3 begins, so does the final lap. With the race nearing completion, the rival crew's plans are revealed. The crew is strapping ion bombs onto Droids and intends to release them onto the track to take out the frontrunners before they can reach the finish line. Several Droids are released onto the track at the start of this Phase, and they collide with a Podracer that lags behind the others. As the ion bomb explodes, communications throughout the arena are disrupted, and the target racer crashes. '''Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Phase: * Acrobatics (DC 27): One of the heroes on the pit crew can attempt to dash onto the track, grab one of the ion bomb Droids, and drag it away, all the while narrowly avoiding the Podracers that rush by. If a hero managed to sneak into the parts shed during Phase 2, that hero can react more quickly to stop the Droids and must make a DC 22 (Rather than 27) Acrobatics check. * Deception (DC 22): The Pilot of the Podracer can attempt to fool opponents into following a more dangerous path or to otherwise fake out the competitors with tricky maneuvers. * Pilot (DC 27): Due to the disrupted communications, performing risky stunts is much harder because the heroes in the pit crew cannot warn the Pilot and Copilot of upcoming danger. If at least one hero succeeds on a Use Computer check to reestablish communications, the DC of the Pilot check drops to 17. * Use Computer (DC 17): The heroes can try to recalibrate their communications devices, reestablishing contact between the pit crew and the Podracer. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Phase: * Degrees of Failure: The outcome of this Phase depends on the number of Failures the heroes accrue. The fewer Failures the heroes have at the end of the final lap, the better their finishing position. * Degrees of Success: Certain Skills in this Phase of the challenge are easier if the heroes have already earned Success with other Skills. * Second Effort: Late in the race, the heroes have a chance to push themselves and their racer to the limit. Whenever the Pilot or Copilot would normally accrue a Failure in this Phase of the Skill Challenge, that hero can move the Podracer -1 step on the Condition Track to convert that Failure into a Success. Condition Track penalties of the Podracer are also applied to the Skill Checks of the Pilot and Copilot. Success and Failure Success: When the heroes have earned a total of 11 Successes, the race ends. Their position in the race depends on the total number of Failures they accrued. '''Failure: '''If the heroes have no Failures when the Skill Challenge ends, their Podracer comes in first place. If they have one Failure, their racer comes in second place. If they have two Failures, their racer comes in third place. If they accrue their third Failure during Phase 3, they finish the race in seventh place (Out of a possible 12).